The Wind Beneath My Wings
by gitablu
Summary: one shot yg manis dari Sei dan Shimako, dalam bahasa Indonesia. Para fans marimite, enjoy..


_**-Wind Beneath My Wings-**_

* * *

"_Gokigenyou_, Shimako-san.."

Toudou Shimako menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya di pagi hari itu. Sambil tersenyum dia membalas sapaannya.

_"Gokigenyou_, Yumi-san, Yoshino-san"

Perlahan Yumi dan Yoshino berjalan mendekati Shimako. Mereka bertiga meneruskan perjalanan mereka bersama. Keadaan Sekolah Lilian masih amat sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswi yang hilir mudik di sana. Suasana yang amat tenang.

"Kau datang amat pagi, Shimako-san," kata Yumi.

"Begitu pula dengan kalian," balas Shimako.

"Yah..kita memang harus datang lebih awal dari para _onee-sama_ kita kan?" kata Yoshino. Mereka bertiga pun tertawa kecil bersama.

"Ah, bagaimana dengan onee-samamu, Yumi-san? Sachiko-sama tampak begitu anggun dan mempesona. Dan dia tampak selalu memperhatikanmu," tanya Yoshino.

"Dia memang begitu lembut dan baik. Memang, dia kadang terlihat begitu menyeramkan, tapi sebetulnya dia adalah onee-sama yang amat baik," jawab Yumi sambil tersenyum. Dia memang menyayangi dan mengagumi onee-samanya, sang _Rosa Chinensis en en bouton_, Ogasawara Sachiko.

"Ya..Sachiko-sama memang tampak seperti itu. Humm..Rei-chan memang tidak bisa selembut dia, tapi setidaknya Rei-chan berusaha melindungiku dalam setiap hal. Walau sebetulnya, dia tidak perlu melakukan semua itu.." kata Yoshino.

"Aku rasa Rei-sama melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu, Yoshino-san,"

"Ah, Shimako-san, bagaimana dengan _Rosa Gigantea_?" Yumi begitu tergelitik dengan pertanyaan ini. Yoshino yang berada di sampingnya juga memasang wajah tertarik.

Memang, selama ini relasi dalam keluarga Rosa Gigantea banyak menimbulkan pertanyaan. Toudou Shimako sang _Rosa Gigantea en bouton_, yang begitu anggun dan lembut dan sang onee-samanya Satou Sei, yang sangat ceria kadang namun juga kadang begitu menyebalkan. Dua orang yang berasal dari dunia berbeda, dan hubungan mereka juga tampak begitu datar.

Sei jarang sekali memberikan Shimako perhatian. Dia malah terkesan cuek dan tidak peduli. Bahkan dia lebih sering terlihat mengisengi Yumi ketimbang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Shimako. Tetapi, Shimako sama sekali tidak menunjukan sikap protes. Dia bahkan menikmati semua itu.

"_Onee-sama_? Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang _Rosa Gigantea_ itu?" Shimako malah membalas pertanyaan Yumi dengan pertanyaannya.

"Eh? _Rosa Gigantea_?Ah, aku bingung dengan orang itu, Shimako-san. Kau sungguh hebat bisa menjadi petite sœur dari orang seperti itu. Maksudku, mengapa dia tidak sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dirimu, melainkan malah bersenang-senang dengan sœur orang lain?" Yoshino seperti biasa memberikan jawaban yang langsung dan tegas ke arah maksud dan tujuannya.

Shimako tertawa kecil. Matanya menerawang dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Dia sungguh beruntung mendapatkan dirimu, kau sangat baik dan pengertian, Shimako-san."

"Ah, Yumi-san. Sebetulnya dia begitu mengerti dan memahami diriku. Dia mengetahui apa yang aku inginkan, walau aku tak pernah mengatakannya. Dia memang seperti itu, dia memang tidak pernah menunjukan sikap baiknya secara terang-terangan. Yah..dia memang sudah berusaha semampunya,"

Yumi dan Yoshino terperangah mendengar jawaban Shimako. Mereka tahu, Shimako tidak sedang berbohong atau berusaha melindungi onee-samanya. Dia mengatakan yang sebetulnya. Suatu sisi lain dari seorang Satou Sei.

"Dia selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkannya. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang gadis yang kuat, dia selalu memberiku semangat di saat aku begitu putus asa, dan dia selalu memuji diriku. Memang, dia tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata, ataupun bersikap manis. Tapi, dia memang begitu."

"Ah...Shimako-san. Maaf jika kami menyinggung dirimu," kata Yumi. Dia merasa begitu tidak enak. Tapi Shimako menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"Tidak apa, Yumi-san, Yoshino-san."

"Shimako!"

Shimako melihat ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Suara yang lantang dan keras, terdengar begitu percaya diri dan begitu hidup. Di hadapannya kini berdiri orang yang ia kasihi, orang yang akan selalu mendukungnya, orang yang akan selalu menyemangatinya. Onee-sama yang begitu ia sayangi.

"_Onee-sama_..." Shimako berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sei.

"Hei..Selamat ulang tahun. Aku datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk menjadi orang yang memberikanmu selamat," Sei menepuk bahu Shimako. Wajah Shimako tampak begitu bahagia.

"Eh? Apakah kalian tidak tahu tanggal berapa ini? Hari ini ulang tahunnya!" seru Sei kepada Yoshino dan Yumi yang terdiam mematung. Akh...mereka lupa, hari ini adalah ulang tahun Shimako, dan orang yang tidak akan mereka sangka adalah orang pertama yang mengingat ulang tahun Shimako?

"Ah..Shimako-san. Maafkan kami. Ah..Selamat ulang tahun!"kata Yoshino dan Yumi hampir bersamaan. Mereka berdua terutama Yumi merasa malu dengan Shimako dan Sei.

"Hei Yumi-chan, apa kau mengharapkan aku akan selalu merapikan ikatan dasi Shimako setiap pagi, seperti yang dilakukan Sachiko?" kata Sei tiba-tiba.

Ugh! Yumi merasa begitu malu. Bagaimana orang ini seperti ini bisa membaca pikirannya. Dia merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Hoo! Wajahmu memerah! Berarti aku benar!"sorak Sei gembira.

"Ohh...Rosa Gigantea, tolong jangan menggodaku terus!"

* * *

Shimako menatap orang itu. Dia merasa dirinya adalah gadis yang paling bahagia. Shimako tahu, orang itu akan datang dan memanggil namanya dengan lantang. Ya, orang itu memang tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya semangat, membuatnya kuat, membuatnya merasa mandiri.

Dan dia membalas tatapan Shimako. Mata birunya yang begitu teduh serasa menyejukan. Tangannya terulur ke arah Shimako.

"Shimako, ayo!"

-The End-


End file.
